ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Robert Curtis-Brown
Robert Curtis-Brown (born ) played Vedek Sorad in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode . He later appeared in the Star Trek: Voyager episode as a Ledosian ambassador. Work in the 1980s Brown made his acting debut in the 1982 telefilm Pilgrim, Farewell (with Christopher Lloyd) which was not seen by many, but Brown got in on the box office success of his feature film debut in the 1983 mega-hit Trading Places (with Bill Cobbs, Nicholas Guest, and Ron Taylor). Also in 1983 was another telefilm, First Affair (with Robin Curtis and Charley Lang). Brown was seen next with David Clennon and Bruce French in 1986's crime-comedy Legal Eagles. Work in the 1990s Brown entered the decade in yet another telefilm, Children of the Bride (1990, with Conor O'Farrell). Brown got to work with fellow Voyager guest actors Robert Joy and Keith Szarabajka in Hyde in Hollywood (1991). Brown kept up the TV movie trend in 1992's Just My Imagination (with Cristine Rose) as well as Labor of Love: The Arlette Schweitzer Story (1993, with Bill Smitrovich). In 1995, Brown finally gained work on the big screen in the Saturday Night Live-based comedy Stuart Saves His Family (with Michael G. Hagerty, Aaron Lustig, Dakin Matthews, Camille Saviola, and Harris Yulin). Then it was back to TV movies in the 1995 biopic, Never Say Never: The Deidre Hall Story (with John de Lancie, Daniel Hugh Kelly, and Joel Polis). That same year, Brown worked with Michael Ensign in The Christmas Box. Brown received a role in Same River Twice (1996, with John Putch and Kevin Rahm). From 1996 onward, Brown kept active. Brown was seen in the same year in Full Circle based on the Danielle Steele novel of the same name. The film adaptation also boasted Corbin Bernsen, Nicholas Coster, Mark Kiely, and James Read. Brown ended 1996 in Rolling Thunder (with Yvonne Suhor and Cress Williams). 1997 started Brown off working again with Daniel Hugh Kelly in Stranger in My Home, also co-starring Leigh Taylor-Young. Another co-star from Brown's past was Harris Yulin in the the big-screen comedy Bean (with David Doty, Danny Goldring, and April Grace), which capped off that year. The only film work Brown had in 1998 was another telefilm, A WInd & a Prayer (with Jim Metzler and Leon Russom). 1999 saw Brown in Three Secrets (with Katy Boyer and Jason Brooks). Brown ended the year and the '90s working with another past co-star, Nicholas Coster in Love Happens (with Ryan Bollman and Vince Grant). Work in the 2000s Brown got to work in the 21st century early appearing in 2001's Zenon: The Zequel (directed by Manny Coto and co-starred Tom Wright). 2002 found Brwon in the latest film adaptation of the Hannibal Lechter series, Red Dragon re-teaming Brown with David Doty. Joining Brown and Doty were John Billingsley, Michael Cavanaugh, Elizabeth Dennehy, Frank Langella, Mark Moses, John Rubinstein, and Brenda Strong. 2002 also had Brown acting in the big-screen biopic, Catch Me If You Can featuring Trek ''alumni Lilyan Chauvin, Thomas Kopache, J. Patrick McCormack, Jimmie F. Skaggs, Robert Symonds, and ''Trek legend Malachi Throne. Brown reunited with Mark Kiely in the 2003 comedy Bruce Almighty, and this film also had its share of Trek stars. In it were Michael Bofshever, Christopher Darga, Colby French, Max Grodénchik, and Annie Wersching. In 2004, Brown worked again with Mark Moses in the tropical adventure After the Sunset (with Rachael Harris). Brown was seen next in the 1960s period drama Dreamgirls (with Ivar Brogger and Vince Grant). Even in this decade, Brwon could not avoid the television movie. This was the case with Brown in 2007's Pandemic (with Bob Gunton and Clyde Kusatsu). In that same year he again worked with Kusatsu in Drive Thru (with Gordon Clapp). Box office success did not elude Brown. He was among fellow Trek actors Paul Terrell Clayton, James Cromwell, Gregg Daniel, and Kirsten Dunst in Spider-Man 3. Next was Who's Your Caddy (with James Avery). Brown got to be known for his role as Vince Evans in High School Musical 2, also in 2007 (with Mark L. Taylor). Brown ended the decade by appearing in the military comedy The Men Who Stare at Goats (2009, with Glenn Morshower and Stephen Root). Work in the 2010s Brown kept his television movie career going in 2010's Healing Hands (with Deborah Van Valkenburgh) and Audrey (with Ethan Phillips). Brown is currently filming Cinema Verite (with Thomas Dekker and Dendrie Taylor). This film is set for a big-screen release in 2012. Television guest appearances *''Newhart'' episode "Homes & Jo-Jo" (1989, with Tony Papenfuss) *''Veronica Clare'' episode "Deadly Minds" (1991, with Paddi Edwards and Patrick Kilpatrick) *''Herman's Head'' episode "Untitled Girlfriend Project" (1992, starring Molly Hagan, with Christopher Darga and David Gautreaux) *''Love & War'' episode "For John" (starring Suzie Plakson, with Michael Nouri) *''Melrose Place'' episode "A Melrose Place Christmas" (1992, with Jeff Allin) *''LA Law'' episode "Where There's a Will" (1993, starring Corbin Bernsen and Larry Drake, with Samantha Eggar, Steven Flynn, Lawrence Tierney, and Tom Wright) *''Knots Landing'' episode "My Kingdom For a Horse" (1993, starring Michelle Phillips) *''Sisters'' episode "Some Other Time" (starring Ashley Judd, with John Schuck) *''Duckman: Private Dick/Family Man'' episode "Inherit the Judgment: The Dope's Trial" (1995, starring Jason Alexander) *''Sliders'' episode "The Weaker Sex" (1995, co-created by Tracy Tormé and starring John Rhys-Davies) *''Wings'' episode "Honey, We Broke the Kid" (1996, starring Steven Weber) *''Life with Roger'' episode "The New Boyfriend" (1997, starring Hallie Todd) *''Mad About You'' episode "Uncle Phil & the Coupons" (1997, starring Anne Elizabeth Ramsay) *''From the Earth to the Moon'' episode "Can We Do This?" (1998, with David Andrews, Brett Cullen, Daniel Hugh Kelly, John Carroll Lynch, Conor O'Farell, Mark Rolston, and Stephen Root) *''The Pretender'' episode "Bloodlines" (1998, starring Harve Presnell, with Keene Curtis) *''Malcolm & Eddie" episode "Teed Off" (1998, with Tucker Smallwood) *''Snoops'' episode "Higher Calling" (1999, with Casey Biggs) *''Diagnosis Murder'' episode "Gangland" (1999, with Susan Gibney) *''Ally McBeal'' episode "Blue Christmas" (starring Gina Philips, with Renee Goldsberry) *''7th Heaven'' episode "Crazy" (2001, starring Stephen Collins and Catherine Hicks) *''The West Wing'' episode "Bad Moon Rising" (2001, with Timothy Davis-Reed, Jacqueline Kim, and Scott Lawrence) *''Crossing Jordan'' episode "Four Fathers" (2002, starring Miguel Ferrer, with Steven Culp and Paul Winfield) *''The Guardian'' episode "Shelter" (2002, starring Raphael Sbarge) *''Judging Amy'' episode "Lost in the System" (2002, starring Kevin Rahm, with Christopher Liam Moore) *''American Dreams'' episode "Pryor Knowledge" (2002, starring Virginia Madsen, with Stephanie Erb) *''Without a Trace'' episode "Maple Street" (2002, starring Enrique Murciano) *''CSI: Miami'' episode "Innocent" (2004, with Vyto Ruginis and David Lee Smith) *''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation'' episode "Swap Meet" (2004, starring Wallace Langham, with Amy Benedict and Dina Meyer) *''Medical Investigation'' episode "Black Book" (2005, starring Neal McDonough, with Susanna Thompson) *''Cold Case'' episode "Family" (2005, produced by Roxann Dawson) *''Night Stalker'' episode "The Five People You Meet in Hell" (2005, starring Gabrielle Union) *''Las Vegas'' episode "Everything Old is You Again" (2005, starring Nikki Cox, with Michael Canavan) *''Criminal Minds'' episode "The Tribe" (2006, with Chad Allen and Geoff Meed) *''Medium'' episode "Apocalypse, Push" (2007, executive-produced by Kelsey Grammer) *''Supernatural'' episode "Sin City" (2007, with Jim Beaver) *''Cavemen'' episode "Rock Vote" (2007, with Ethan Philips) *''Lincoln Heights'' episode "The New Wild Ones" (2008, starring Michael Reilly Burke, with Natalia Nogulich) *''Castle'' episode "Famous Last Words" (2009, with Anne Elizabeth Ramsay and Clayton Rohner) *''CSI: New York'' episode "Redemptio" (2010, starring Robert Joy) *''NCIS'' episode "Short Fuse" (2010, with Abby Brammell) *''Big Time Rush'' episode "Big Time Live" (2010, with Ed Begley, Jr.) External links * * es:Robert Curtis-Brown Curtis-Brown, Robert Curtis-Brown, Robert Curtis-Brown, Robert